


Meeting

by Uintuva



Series: Timbitat things [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, God!Kakashi, God!Obito, Mythology - Freeform, Timbitat: Write Every Day, god AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-18 01:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14202354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/pseuds/Uintuva
Summary: What was she doing here?The clearing has gone quiet. The armies fighting noticing something off. The air itself has stilled in the presence of a Gods Rage.Obito looks at her shell closer, and feels for energy he knows he won’t find. Why was she here?





	Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> For my god au at tumblr. Going to post pics of Obito and Kakashi at some point this week.

He can feel the rage building in him. Bubbling over.

 

As he holds the empty shell left behind, his eyesight blurring with tears for the first time in his existence, he wonders, why?

 

Why was it her, his Rin. Why? She was just a child, an innocent.

 

What was she doing here?

 

The clearing has gone quiet. The armies fighting noticing something off. The air itself has stilled in the presence of a Gods Rage.

 

Obito looks at her shell closer, and feels for energy he knows he won’t find. Why was she here?

 

And he feels it.

 

It so very subtle, but it’s there. The taint of Godly power, illusions, _Madara._

 

Gently lowering Rin to the ground, closing her sightless eyes, Obito grimaced when he caught sight of the smouldering remains of the soldier he had apparently blamed far too quickly. He turned to the sky, eyes narrowed in rage and let out a blood chilling scream.

 

“ **_Madara_ ** _!”_

 

At this point the warring armies are inching away, the air is heavy and all is far too silent. A God is displeased and that does not promise good.

 

Obito ignores the mortals, they aren’t important, he even ignores the young God he can feel staying behind. He only has eyes for the sky, for Madara.

 

In his anger, Obito is blind and does not notice the shadow rising behind him, readying to stab him on the back. Fortunately for Obito the young War God was paying attention.

 

Kakashi knew his warning would not reach the incidence God of Death in time so he took things in his own hands.

 

Calling for his Grandfather's lightning Kakashi sped up and pushed the other God out of the way. He didn’t quite make it himself, he could feel the hot rush of blood on his face and the pain hit just second later.

 

Choking the scream of pain he wanted to let loose, he directed his next words towards the other God.

 

“You might wish to concentrate on the here and now, idiot.”

 

“Ugh, wha-?” Obito rose from the ground and turns at those words to see Zetsu with a bloodied sword in hand. “Should’ve figured, Madara would be a coward enough to send you.”

 

Zetsu didn’t respond, it simply looked vexed.

 

Obito made a silent transition to another dimension and blurred forward he could _feel_ the electricity at his back and smirked. At least Zetsu wouldn’t be getting away.

 

As he zipped through Zetsu, taking his attention away from the young God of War, he turned around to aim for the things head.

 

At that point, Zetsu half turned, got screwed by a sword pulsing with electricity. While it was still spasming, Obito completely obliterated it’s head.

 

A bit more calm now that he had had the chance to vent and could feel the energy from Zetsu disappearing, Obito turned to the other God.

  
“I’m Obito. Tha-,” and then he noticed the bloody eye. _Shit._ He’s pretty sure this one is Tobirama’s grandson. He’s dead.


End file.
